In certain environments, subscriber identity modules (“SIMs”) are used. In one configuration, two different electronic devices use one subscriber identity module (“SIM”) card. In such a configuration, a virtual SIM (“VSIM”) technology may be used. Specifically, a virtual customer identification module may be arranged in a first electronic device and a customer identification module may be arranged in a second electronic device. The virtual customer identification module of the first electronic device may be registered to a network service corresponding to the customer identification module of the second electronic device. Moreover, the first electronic device may perform the network service corresponding to the customer identification module by means of the customer identification module arranged in the second electronic device, and may use a card-machine separating use mode. The card-machine separating use mode may cause the user of the electronic device to be subject to a security breach.